


We Get What We Deserve

by yos1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Basically just a retelling of chapters 4 and 5, Chapter 6 spoilers at the end btw, Character Study, Gen, Maki's role is more subdued though, Prepare for strange formatting because I'm posting this from my phone, Spoilers, Tags will be added, The title is a Kaleo reference btw, with my take on Ouma's character thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yos1/pseuds/yos1
Summary: Being a liar isn't always as fun as he cracks it up to be.





	We Get What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 2 months before I actually played V3, and the second bit was so different from what actually wound up happening with Chapter 5 so I fixed a lot of things to be more Canon Compliant™.
> 
> This story is a bit of a feelings dump masquerading as a character study. Chapter 4 made me very upset and I wrote this in response.
> 
> God, I hate Ouma, but boy do I love trying to fill in the void that is his character.

It wasn’t his fault.

It wasn’t his fault. 

It wasn’t his fault. 

It was all Gonta’s fault. His fault for being so stupid. Yes, that was it.

 _It isn’t like he handed him the gun_.

“Stop crying! God you’re so dumb!” That was all he could yell. 

"You can’t seriously feel this way after you made that deal with me!”

That was a lie.

“Gonta… Doesn’t know what is happening…” He repeated this over and over again. And everyone took his side.

“Ouma, there is no way in hell Gonta could kill Iruma! He just wouldn’t!”

“Yeah! It had to have been you!” 

Saihara was the last to speak. “Ouma. You wouldn’t happen to have any evidence to suggest Gonta could have killed her, would you?” 

Ouma scanned the scene before him, everyone glaring at him. So, nobody believed him, huh?

“Well of course I do!” He giggled for effect. But, what effect was he going for?

“Didn’t we juuust establish that the Program World had a rule against my avatar? Y’know, the one where I couldn’t touch Iruma or else I would freeze in place? Soooo,” 

Soon they would see...

“how could I have strangled Iruma, then?! Since you all are so confident it was me!”

Everyone’s faces went pale. Watching everyone slowly come to the realization was so… Entertaining. Kaito, the blubbering idiot that he was, still had the nerve to argue.

“Ok, that still doesn’t explain why Gonta doesn’t remember killing her!”

"Gosh, can you just listen? Since you all seem to be deaf, I guess I’ll spell it out!” 

Saihara looked like he was at a loss for words. Understandably, of course. That, or he was just lost in thought.

“Remember how you all figured out that Gonta’s headset had that unfortunate error? The one that made it-”

“Made it… Impossible for memories from the Program World to transfer over… That’s what you’re trying to say…”

Aww. Saihara sounded so sad! “Yep! That’s it! By the wayyy, Gonta totally is the culprit! Because he’s the one who messed up the connection in the first place!"

Gonta’s face was almost blue. Ouma briefly... Felt something for him.

“Gonta didn’t kill Iruma.... Please… Didn’t…” 

Crying to the point of being inaudible, the most quiet of the group spoke up in place of him.

“Monokuma, does the blackened role include those who come up with the plan-”

“Nope!” The mechanical bear chimed with a giggle. “The blackened is solely the one who carried out the crime!”

And the conversation was shut down as quickly as it started.

“Oh and, ‘It wasn’t his fault’ or ‘It was an accident’ doesn’t apply here, kiddos! Murder is murder, after all!”

____________________________________________

"You guys don’t understand!” Tears were streaming down Ouma’s face.

“Iruma was going to kill me! I wasn’t going to just take that!” 

No one said a word. The faint sounds of choked sobs echoed throughout the courtroom, the only sounds amid the dark.

“I mean, I didn’t even tell Gonta to kill her! It was because he was stupid and didn’t plug the headset in correctly! That’s why…!”

But, why was he crying? He didn’t want his tears to show, so why? “Fine! If you all want to stay silent, then go ahead! Just know it was all  _his_ fault.” 

Maki stepped forward. “It isn’t about whose fault it is.” She wouldn’t even look at him.

“All that remains, is that you caused this as much as Iruma did.”

____________________________________________ 

He didn’t sleep the night after Gonta’s execution. The realization he ignored was finally catching up to him. All he could think of was the blood. The fire. The fact that Gonta didn’t even look like he had fully accepted his death.

“Come on, you guys! Why would I cry for someone like Gonta?”

These are the words he so boldly proclaimed in front of such a tearful audience. Such a clever lie… He had outdone himself again… He made everyone believe he didn’t care. Not like that was difficult.

“It is what it is”, is what he wanted to say to everyone, what he wanted to convince himself. But it’s very hard to say such things when you have the constant image of the only person who truly didn’t deserve such agony in the back of your mind.

____________________________________________

Grief is a powerful thing. It can so easily consume even the most unmoved of hearts. In the case of Ouma, he even felt like throwing away his life for the first time since the Killing Game began. Maki would help, of course. But ultimately, his own plan was to pin Kaito for it: a testament to how much of a pain he had been during the trials. Not that Kaito seemed to care, though. Anything to end the ridiculous killing game, right? But not even that made him feel any better.

"It’s fine, just leave me be.” Forcing a smile as he laid on the cold metal, Ouma just stared at the silver ceiling above him. He briefly wondered if it would hurt, a normal question for someone about to lose their life, not so normal for someone with poison coursing through his veins. He figured quickly though, that it wouldn’t be nearly as painful as what happened to Gonta.

Did things have to go this badly? Was this enough atonement for his sins? ... Would it even end the killing game? Would it finally end this cruel form of entertainment for millions…? He remembered what Maki had told him after that fateful day.

"You’ll get what you deserve.”

“Yeah,” he thought. That was true, after all.


End file.
